Going Away
by Alyssa55555
Summary: So this is my first time attempting to write a fanfic. It's set after The New Deal after Damon leaves. It will mainly be StefanxElena and JeremyxAnna. There isn't much of either couple in the first chapter, but I promise there will be eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first time attempting to write a fanfic. It's set after The New Deal after Damon leaves. It will mainly be StefanxElena and JeremyxAnna. There isn't much of either couple in the first chapter, but I promise there will be eventually. I have an idea for the next chapter but I want to know what you think of this chapter before I write and upload it. So please review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or Vampire Diaries. Although I wish I did. I only own the characters Ada and Sean for now.**

**Going Away**

_Here's the thing Jer. You're going to go out of town for a while. A long while. You're going to stay with some nice family friends in Denver, you're going to be at a new school, meet new girls, living girls. You're going to drink a few beers, take an art class, do whatever you want._

_Tell him he's gonna leave mystic falls behind. And never think twice about it._

_You're gonna leave mystic falls behind and never think twice about it. You're gonna have a better life Jeremy._

**No ones POV**

Jeremy started packing to leave mystic falls. He didn't know why, but he knew he had to. When he had everything ready to leave he loaded his bags into his car then went to look for Elena.

"Elena? Ric?" Jeremy yelled into the house.

"Yeah Jer. Right here. Are you all packed and ready to go?" Elena asked sadly as she walked out of the kitchen with Alaric.

"Yeah I think so."

"See ya Jer. We're gonna miss you here. Don't slack off too much at your new school." Alaric joked.

"Ah, don't worry. I'll be fine."

"Alright. I'll leave you two to say your goodbyes then." Alaric said with a smile. He turned and started walking away when Jeremy stopped him.

"Ric?"

"Yeah Jer?"

"Thanks. And take care of Elena while I'm gone ok?"

Alaric smiled and nodded once then walked away. Jeremy paused for a second before turning to face Elena.

Tears started running down Elena's face as she ran into Jeremy's arms for a hug.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Elena cried. "You have to promise to call me and email me whenever you can ok?"

"Don't worry sis. I will. But I can't come back."

"Don't worry. I know. I love you so much Jer. Don't ever forget that."

"I love you too Elena. I'll miss you." Jeremy said sadly. "I guess I better get going now."

"Yeah. Of course." Elena said while wiping her tears with her sleeve. "I love you."

Jeremy smiled and waved while getting into the car. Alaric walked out of the house to stand on the porch where he and Elena watched and waved to Jeremy as he drove away.

"I'm so sorry for compelling you again Jer. I hope you will forgive me when you find out." Elena whispered as she watched. Alaric reached out and put an arm on her shoulder to reassure her then he slowly turned and walked back inside. Elena stood outside for a while after Jeremy's car disappeared into the night before going back inside the house.

She closed the door then ran up to her room and began to cry. She picked up her diary and started writing. She wrote about how sorry she was and how bad she felt about compelling Jeremy again. She wrote about how much she would miss him. She wrote about talking to Stefan. She wrote about Damon kissing her. And she wrote about how much she hated Klaus. As she wrote, her tears would fall onto the page smudging her words. Eventually, she cried herself to sleep.

Downstairs, Alaric had the tv on, but he wasn't paying attention. He was busy thinking about everything that had happened.

Eventually, Alaric went upstairs to go to sleep, but he stopped at Elena's room to make sure she was ok. He found her asleep on her bed with her diary and a pen on her lap and tears staining her face. His heart started aching at the sight. He considered Elena his daughter. And it hurt him to see her in so much pain. The worst part is there was nothing he could do about it.

He took her diary and closed it then gently placed it on her bedside table, then pulled her blanket up to cover her. He looked at her sadly one last time before turning out the lights and walking out of her room to go into his own.

**Jeremy's POV**

I kept driving towards Denver. I felt tears running down my face. Why did I leave? I'm supposed to help protect Elena. I wanted to turn around and go back, to go home, but something was telling me to keep going towards Denver. I kept driving. Then I passed a sign that said Welcome to Denver.

"Well, I guess there's no turning back now." I said to myself.

I arrived at the address that Elena gave me. It looked like a normal home. No vampires, no witches, werewolves or ghosts. But then again our house looked pretty normal too. I turned off the ignition, got out of the car then walked up the steps to the door. I rang the doorbell hesitantly and waited. A woman wearing an apron opened the door.

"Hi. You must be Jeremy. Elena called earlier to ask if you could stay with us. My name is Ada. I was your mother's roommate in university. I'm sorry I couldn't attend her funeral. She was such a wonderful person." Ada said.

I responded, "Yeah. Thank you for letting me stay here."

"No problem. Are all your bags in your car?"

"Yeah. Ill be right back."

"My husband can help you with those. Sean!" she yelled "Can you come help Jeremy with his bags?"

A man walked towards the door and introduced himself. We walked out of the house and started unloading the bags from my car. We brought all of the bags upstairs to the guest room I was staying in.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to unpack and settle in. Call if you need anything. We'll be downstairs."

"Ok. Thanks."

Jeremy slowly began unpacking. Clothes, books, pictures. His mind wandered to his family. Everything was perfect before his parents died. No vampires, no werewolves, nothing supernatural. It was easier and happier at that time. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in." I yelled.

Ada walked in.

"Hey. I just wanted to tell you that we will be going to the high school tomorrow morning to enrol you. I've already arranged a time to meet with the school to decide what classes you will take and stuff."

"Ok. Thanks."

"No problem. Did you eat dinner yet?"

"Yeah. I had dinner before I drove here."

"Oh. Well I made dessert in case you wanted any."

"That sounds great. Thanks. Just let me finish unpacking this bag. I'll be down in a sec."

**Next Morning**

**Jeremy's POV**

"Well, you've been enrolled into this high school." Ada said with a smile. "You start school on Monday. Here's your schedule. Another student will be here in a minute to give you a tour of the school. I'll wait in the car for you to finish."

I smiled, "Awesome. Thanks. See you later then."

Ada walked out the doors to the car and left me alone in the office waiting for the student to give me a tour. I looked around at all the pictures on the wall. It seemed like a nice place to be. Everyone seemed happy and carefree. A little while later, a girl with dark wavy hair walked into the office and went to talk to the secretary. I looked down at my schedule to see when I had art not paying much attention to her.

**No ones POV**

The girl walked into the office to talk to the secretary. She was responsible for giving some new kid a proper welcome and of course a tour of the school.

"Hi. I'm looking for the new student. I was told I have to give him a tour." the girl said.

The secretary looked up and smiled to the girl, then pointed to Jeremy. The girl walked towards him and noticed that he looked familiar. As she got closer, she realized who he was.

"Jeremy?" she asked in shock.

Jeremy looked up to see who was talking to him. "Anna?"

**So that was my attempt at writing a good fanfic. Hope you liked it. Please review! And be gentle. I've never written anything like this before. Although I do need some constructive criticism. I plan on writing another chapter of this story if I get enough positive feedback for this.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry it took so long to update. Someone decided that exams should be part of a school curriculum. :( This chapters only going to be JeremyxAnna. Hopefully it was worth the wait :). Thanks to TimidWolf, Kh530, phuong1317, Hals'TeamAnna'Mals, sander9876, and TheCuteVamp for the awesome reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the characters or Vampire Diaries. I only own the characters Ada and Sean for now.**

_**Previously on Going Away…**_

"_Jeremy?" she asked in shock._

_Jeremy looked up to see who was talking to him. "Anna?"_

**Anna's POV**

"What are you doing here Jeremy?"

"I'm gonna go to school here. How are you here and how can she see you?"

"I'll explain everything to you later. Right now, I'm taking you on a tour." I said with a smile.

I brought Jeremy to all of his classes and all of my classes. We walked around the school for a little while longer, then the bell rang.

"Hey Jer, I have to go get my stuff from my locker. Then I'll meet you outside and we can find somewhere to talk."

"Okay. I'll meet you at the main entrance."

**10 minutes later**

**No ones POV**

Anna walked out the front door looking for Jeremy and saw him sitting on a rock, looking at the cars in the parking lot.

"Hey, ready to go?"

"Oh. Yeah. Where are we going?"

"It's kinda like The Grill. Except the Denver version."

**Jeremy's POV**

"What do you want to know Jer?" Anna asked.

"First thing, how can everyone see you?"

"Well, you know how after Bonnie did that spell, all the ghosts disappeared right?"

"Yeah."

"I found my mother right before we disappeared. Then I was back on the other side. No one could see me or hear me, but I could see them. So I went to look for you, and you couldn't hear me anymore either."

"When was this?"

"You were leaving the witch house. When you couldn't hear me either, I went into the witch house. I went to the fire and I found Elena's necklace. I picked it up and it started burning my hand, so I dropped it. Then I passed out. When I woke up, I felt different. I felt hungry again. Then I saw Emily Bennett standing in front of me. She explained everything to me. Everything that happened."

"So what did she say?"

"I'm a vampire again Jer. I'm not a ghost anymore. I can be seen and heard by anyone I talk to. And I can talk to you again."

"That's awesome. But there must have been some sort of catch to it right?"

"Sort of. The catch isn't really that bad."

"What is it?"

"I can see and hear ghosts. Not just of people I know, but everyone. And they don't have to be trying to establish a connection."

"Ok. So now I know how everyone can see you. Second thing. Why Denver? Why didn't you stay in Mystic Falls?"

"I wanted to. But I didn't want to hold you back anymore."

"You were never holding me back Anna. Elena only said that because we had to stop the ghosts from killing anyone else. But why Denver?"

"I can see ghosts."

"Yeah... but you can see them anywhere not just in Denver."

"I lived in Denver in 1862 before Mystic Falls."

"Your mother."

"She loved this place. We were planning to come back after."

"You came here to find her again."

"Yeah. I know it sounds really lame, but"

"No. It's not. If I could move somewhere to find my parents again I would."

"Thanks Jer."

We spent about an hour talking and catching up. When it was about 5:30, Ada called asking where I was and to tell me to come home soon for dinner.

"Well, I guess its time to go." Anna said.

"Yeah I guess. I'll see you tomorrow. Or Monday. Do you still have the same number?"

"Yep. Call me if you wanna hang out. Or I'll just come find you. Bye."

I laughed at her comment. "Bye."

I wanted to give her a kiss, but I hesitated and ended up hugging her. Then I left and headed home.

**So that was the second chapter. Sorry it was a bit shorter. Hope you liked it! Review please. And sorry once again for taking so long to update. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry it took so long to update. Because of all the work I have to do I probably won't be updating that often. Hopefully you guys will still continue to read and review. I'll try to update at least once a month. :)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the characters or Vampire Diaries. I only own the characters Ada and Sean for now. **

**I just named Jeremy's dog Max. I didn't know what else to name his dog.**

**This chapter takes place right after Jeremy and Elena's phone call.**

**Jeremy's POV**

"You haven't told Elena that I'm a vampire again yet, have you?" Anna asked knowingly.

"She wouldn't be happy about you being back in my life."

"I'm sure she would understand since I'm no longer a ghost. And she wants you to be happy. You should tell her soon."

"I will. I just have to think about how."

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

**Anna's POV**

We walked to the park close by to play with Jeremy's new dog. We walked in silence, just listening to the sounds around us. I thought about 1862 when I was riding around this area with my mother.

_Flashback_

"_Annabelle, are you coming?"_

"_Yes mother. Just a minute."_

_I sped ahead on my horse to catch up with my mother._

"_What were you doing back there Annabelle?"_

"_I stopped to find some flowers for my bedroom. Aren't they beautiful?"_

"_Yes, they are. But we must hurry. We should be home soon."_

"_Ok mama."_

"_When it is time for us to leave Denver, where would you like to go?"_

"_I want to go to a place called Mystic Falls. I heard some of the villagers talking about it at the store."_

"_Alright, I'll talk to Katherine about it. We should come back here sometime after though. I like it here."_

"_We're almost home mother."_

_End Flashback_

"Hello, Anna?"

"Huh? What's up Jer?"

"We're here Anna. I called you like five times. What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking about my mother. We went riding somewhere around here one time."

"Do you remember which place she liked to spend time at the most? Maybe we could go there and see if she's there."

"I know she liked the place we went riding at which was somewhere around here. I can't really tell. Everything has changed so much. She also liked spending time at home when we were not busy."

"Well then we can start looking around here first. We can just play with Max for a little bit then I'll run him back home."

"Thanks Jer."

"No problem."

**Jeremy's POV**

"Okay so Max is at home. Where should we start looking Anna?"

"I think we should start at our old house. I'm not sure if it's still there, but if I see it, I think I'll remember it."

"Let's go then."

We walked around for about an hour while Anna told me stories about her and her mother. We were about to give up and look somewhere else when we came up to a large abandoned house. Anna recognized it right away.

"That's where we lived!" she screamed, then ran inside calling for her mother.

I waited for her patiently outside while she searched the inside and outside of the house. She slowly and sadly walked back to me after her search.

"She's not there. I thought she would be here."

"Hey, don't worry. We still have other places we have to look. We'll find her. Where should we look next?"

"We should try the path we went riding on. But it's almost dark out here. Maybe we should wait until tomorrow. It's a full moon tonight."

"Ok. Let's go get something to eat. I'm hungry. We can buy something and bring it back to your place. Then you won't even have to leave your house again later."

"That would be great Jer. Thanks."

**Anna's POV**

We spent hours talking to each other after Jeremy devoured the food he bought. As he got up to head home, he told me to be ready early tomorrow morning to start our search. He was almost out the door when I pulled him back inside and kissed him passionately. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I melted into his embrace. We finally stopped when we needed air, but Jeremy still kept his arms around me as if he was afraid to let me go and lose me again.

"I've missed you so much Jer."

"Me too."

Then his cell phone started to ring. He loosened his arms slightly to reach for his back pocket to see whether it was a message he could ignore for now.

"It's Ada. She wants to know where I am and if I'm ok. I should probably go. It's already 1. Don't want to make her worry too much. She might call Elena to have me sent away." He said with a grin.

"Ok then. Bye. See you tomorrow."

I gave him a quick goodnight kiss, and then he walked out the door. Just before I shut the door, Jeremy called my name.

"Yeah, what's wrong Jer?"

"I love you. It was always you. Even after you were gone."

I smiled.

"I love you too. Forever."

He smiled, and then turned onto the sidewalk. I watched him and Max walk away and turn off the street before I finally closed the door and went to get ready for bed.

**Jeremy's POV**

"Come on Max, we have to go get Anna. We're going on an adventure today."

I quickly fastened the leash onto Max's collar and walked out the door. It was sunny and warm outside. A perfect day to go on our search for Anna's mother. I stopped by the bakery to get something to eat on the way to Anna's place.

Knock knock knock.

Anna opened the door with a smile. "Hey Jeremy. Ready to search?"

She turned to reach for her bag and put it on before turning back towards me to give me a quick kiss.

"Yep. I brought Max along to search with us today. Hope you don't mind."

"Of course not. He's adorable." She said as she bent down to pet Max.

"Alright then. Let's get going."

We went back to Anna's old house and went from there. We followed the path that they took in 1862 when they were riding. The path was very quiet, so we stayed in a comfortable silence as we walked. I had Anna's hand in one of mine as we walked, and Max's leash in my other hand. As we walked I thought about everything. I thought about how I would tell Elena that Anna was back, how she would respond to it, and about Anna. The more I thought about it, the weirder it seemed to me. My girlfriend was centuries older than me, she was stronger and faster than me, and she was a vampire. Suddenly, Anna spoke, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"There should be a small pond at the end of this path. We spent a few hours there with the horses that day. It was warm and sunny like it is today."

"That sounds really nice. Hey there it is. Let's go look."

"I'll just go look really quickly. Wait here."

"Ok. Good luck."

Then she was gone. I started checking my phone for any new messages. There were a few from some of the guys at school, but nothing special or important. I noticed that Anna had been gone for about 5 minutes now. The area wasn't that big. She should have been back by now. What's taking her so long? What if something happened to her? I should go check to see if she's ok.

I started walking forward, going towards the lake.

"Anna?"

No response.

"Anna? Are you ok?"

**Anna's POV**

I sped around the lake not expecting to find anything. As I was about to leave, I saw a woman with black hair and dark clothes standing by the lake.

"Momma? Is that you?"

She turned around and looked at me, then smiled, tearing up. It was her. I ran towards her to hug her.

"Annabelle.", she said through my hair, "I've missed you so much. You found me."

I looked at her and couldn't help but cry, so I buried my face into her shoulder to hide my face.

"It's okay. Everything's ok now. We're together again." She whispered tearfully into my ear.

"Wait how can I touch you? Aren't you a ghost?"

She smiled at me. "Emily found me first. She used a spell and turned me back into a vampire. So I could be with my daughter again. She told me that you were a vampire again and you were looking for me. I stayed here because I knew you would think of coming here eventually. I wouldn't know where to start looking for you." She said with a laugh, "You don't plan out where you go. You just move wherever you feel like and you never talked about a certain place you wanted to go. You were too unpredictable to be found."

"We can finally be together again momma?"

"Forever, Annabelle."

Then I heard a voice call from behind me, "Anna, where are you? Are you ok?"

"Annabelle, who is that?"

She pushed me behind her, standing guard in front. Protecting me. I put my hand gently on her shoulder, turning her around to face me, while calming her down.

"It's just Jeremy. He was helping me look for you."

"The Gilbert boy? Why are you still with him? I thought I told you to stop talking to him."

"He was helping me momma."

"His family is the reason I was stuck in the tomb. Remember?"

I needed her to calm down, so I said the thing I knew would get her to stop and listen to me.

"I know. I was just getting him to help me. I only found him again so I could use him to find you. My plan was to get rid of him after I was with you again."

I regretted what I said the second I finished. Then I heard rustling behind me, and turned around. Jeremy had been behind me the whole time. He heard everything I said.

"Wow, I can't believe it. I actually thought you loved me. I mean why would you right? I'm just here to do your dirty work for you." He said angrily. Then his tone changed. It was full of sadness and betrayal, "Well, I'm glad you're back with your mother. Don't worry. You won't have to compel me. I'll leave you guys alone."

"No, Jer, you know I didn't mean any of that."

"No, I don't Anna. I know you tend to use others to do your dirty work for you. That's how you got your mother back the first time. Isn't it? How do I know you aren't doing that now?"

I didn't know what to say. There was nothing I could do right now to prove my love for him. What he said was true. It was exactly what I did. Whenever I needed something to be done, I manipulated someone into believing I cared for them to get them to help me. I had no proof that this time was any different. I was going to lose him again, except this time, there wouldn't be anyone I could use to help me get him back. All I could do was stand there, crying, while he looked at me hoping for an answer to tell him he was wrong.

"Goodbye Anna." Then quietly and hesitantly he said, "I love you."

Then he turned and walked away, leaving me by the lake with my mother, taking my heart with him.

"I love you too." I whispered, "Forever."

**Finally! The third chapter is done. I made it longer than all of these other ones to make up for not updating. I know it's been a very long time since I updated, but I hope you guys will still read this and review. I'll try my best to update this soon. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Yay! I'm updating this already! :) Well, here's chapter 4. Don't forget to review. I don't hate Delena, but I prefer Stelena. This chapter is a bit of heart to heart between Jeremy and Elena. They're catching up on everything that has happened, and getting back to the point where they could tell each other everything.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. Sadly.**

_**Previously on Going Away…**_

"_Goodbye Anna." Then quietly and hesitantly he said, "I love you."_

_Then he turned and walked away, leaving me by the lake with my mother, taking my heart with him._

"_I love you too." I whispered, "Forever."_

**This chapter is going to be based on Episode 19 Heart of Darkness with a few changes and additions. It starts after the car ride with Elena, Damon, Jeremy and Rose.**

**Jeremy's POV**

"Thanks for the ride home Damon. Elena, can you come in for a minute?"

"Yeah sure Jer."

Jeremy got out and waited for Elena to get out. They walked together up the steps and into the house, and were greeted by Ada and a very excited Max.

"Jeremy your home. Finally. Who have you brought home with you?"

"Hey Ada, its me, Elena. Remember?"

"Oh Elena, look at you, you've grown up so much. Look how beautiful you've become."

"Thanks Ada" she said with a smile. "And thanks again for letting Jeremy stay with you guys."

"Oh that was no problem at all. But I heard Jeremy's going to be moving back to Mystic Falls at the end of this week."

"Yeah. It gets really lonely at home when it's only me."

"And he is no longer safe here since the vampires found him here too. Am I right?"

My eyes flew up to look at Ada, then Elena who looked just as surprised as I did. I was about to speak, but Elena beat me to it.

"How do you know about vampires?"

"My parents told me stories when I was younger. I never really thought they were true, but while I was in Mystic Falls, I was attacked by one. I killed it, and then moved here a little while later to get away from it. I knew the girl Jeremy was always with was one, but she never did anything to hurt him, so I didn't do anything about it. He was always so happy when he came home after a day with her. That's how I found out why you sent him here."

I looked to the ground right away. This was not how I wanted Elena to find out Anna was back.

"Anna." she said quietly. She turned slightly to look at me. "She's a vampire again and back together with you? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how to. You weren't going to be happy about it."

"Thanks again Ada. I'm gonna talk to Jeremy upstairs for a while."

"Ok. I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything."

She started walking up the stairs, and when I didn't start walking, she motioned for me to follow. We walked into my room, then she sat down next to me on my bed.

"I'm not happy because you didn't tell me. Not because you're back with her."

I looked up, surprised. Anna was right. She continued.

"I want you to be happy Jer. If that means being with Anna or becoming a vampire sometime in the future, that's your choice. As long as you're happy and you aren't in danger, I support you."

"But when Anna was a ghost, you told her she was holding me back."

"That's because she was dead. The door had to be closed because of all the ghosts that wanted revenge. You know that. But that meant you wouldn't be able to touch her anymore. No one would be able to see her except you. That isn't living. You need to be with someone you can kiss. Someone you can feel. Not a ghost. I needed you to be able to let her go after we closed the door. To move on and continue living your life."

"Thanks Elena."

"No problem Jer. I want you to be happy Jer, whether it's as a human or a vampire. I want you to be happy and continue living."

"I know."

I leaned over to her and gave her a hug. I held on to her like I used to when I was little. I promised myself that once I got back to Mystic Falls, I wouldn't let us grow apart again. We needed each other for support and for help. Plus we loved each other. She was the only family I had left and the truth was, I couldn't lose her.

"So when you move back to Mystic Falls, is Anna going to come with you?"

I sighed, "No, she was just using me to find her mother. She doesn't actually love me. Although she did a pretty good job of convincing me otherwise." I said tearfully.

She leaned over to me again to hug me, "Oh, I'm so sorry Jer. What can I do?"

"Nothing. I'll be fine."

"Ok."

We sat in silence for a few minutes before I finally gathered the courage to speak up and ask the question that was on my mind the entire time.

"What's going on between you and Damon?"

"I don't know."

"You've given up on Stefan?"

"No. Of course not. He finally told me he loved me again. I'm finally getting through to him. He's finally coming back." She said happily with tears in her eyes, "But he thinks I have feelings for Damon."

"Do you?"

"I don't know. Stefan told me to go on this trip with Damon to find out."

"Rose was in the car with us before. She told me what happened between you guys. She told me that Stefan would always be good for you, but from her side she saw that Damon is either the best or the worst thing for you."

"What do you think Jer? Help me make the decision."

"I can't do that Elena, you know that. It's your life. Not mine. You have to do what you think is right for you. I want the same thing for you as you want for me. Be happy. With the guy that you choose. Not the one I choose."

"Fine. Give me your opinion."

"Fine." I paused, thinking for a while, "You have always seemed happier when you were around Stefan. More relaxed, more…you. When you're with Damon, you always seem worried, and on edge. Like you're scared something will happen. Then there's also the time he killed me."

"I'm on edge with him because he does stuff like that. I can't tell when he's going to get upset about something and snap. I know he won't hurt me, but I've seen him hurt people around me. He does too much on impulse and I don't know if I can handle the stress of that everyday for the rest of my life."

"And what about Stefan?"

"He's the opposite of Damon. He calms me down, makes me feel safe, relaxed. He can do the smallest little thing and make me forget all the problems that are around me. I don't have to worry about a thing when I'm with him because I know he will protect me and the people I love at the same time no matter what. He trusts me to make my own decisions to protect you guys even if he doesn't exactly like it, while Damon is willing to let all of you die just so I will be safe. Stefan makes me happier."

"I think you just made your decision."

"Thank you Jer. For all your help. Hey. Do you mind if I stay with you here, then just leave when you do?"

"Yeah, sure. There's a bed that pulls out of the couch right there. You can sleep there or on the actual bed." I said pointing to the couch on the other side of my room.

"Thanks. I'm gonna go call Stefan."

"What about Damon?"

"He probably went back to the motel. I'll text him later and tell him to go back to Mystic Falls without me."

"Wait, Elena?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you feel when you think of Damon? I'm curious."

"I guess, he's like a brother to me. I'm not in love with him, but no matter how much he screws up, I'll still love him."

"You better not be replacing me with him." I said to her jokingly.

She laughed happily, "Don't worry. You can't be replaced. Besides, he screws up way more than you. You're easier to love."

I laughed as she walked downstairs to call Stefan outside. When she was out of my view, I got up to take a shower.

**Thanks for reading Chapter 4. I might not actually need a month to update the next chapter. I'm almost done Chapter 5, and I already have an idea for Chapter 6. It should be up by latest next week. But I'm hoping I can get more reviews this time to know how I did. Thanks again :) REVIEW on your way out! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Already on Chapter 5! I guess I'm updating this often to make up for not updating for so long. Hope you like this.**

**Don't worry. There will be more Jeremy and Anna very soon. Be patient :)**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything but Ada and Sean.**

_**Previously on Going Away…**_

"_I think you just made your decision."_

"_Thank you Jer. For all your help. Hey. Do you mind if I stay with you here, then just leave when you do?"_

**Elena's POV**

I felt like a huge weight had been taken off my shoulders. I finally understood my feelings for Damon. I ran down the stairs and almost collided with Ada. Once we were both steadied, Ada spoke.

**Ada's POV**

"Hey Elena. What's the rush? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. I just need to make an important phone call."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I have my ways." I smiled.

"You remind me of my aunt Jenna. Caring, but fun."

When she spoke of her Aunt Jenna, she looked happy, but with a hint of sadness. Loss. I assumed vampires were the cause.

"Sounds like a good person to be reminded of. You're boyfriend – a vampire?"

"Yeah, you guessed it. You're good."

"So, are you staying tonight?"

"If it's ok with you, I wanted to stay until Jeremy leaves. I want to see what his life here was like. Meet some of the people close to him."

"That's fine honey. Stay as long as you like. I'll go set up the other bed later."

"Thanks."

_Flashback_

"_Elena, Jeremy, it's time to get ready for bed."_

"_Wait Aunt Ada! Let us finish this game. I'm about to beat Jeremy."_

_I walked up the stairs to find both children wrapped in blankets surrounded by pillows playing a board game on the floor in Elena's room._

"_My goodness you two have made a mess. Your parents are not going to be happy. You have two minutes to finish your game."_

"_But Aunt Ada." Both children began to whine._

"_No whining kids. Remember what mommy said before she left you guys with me for the banquet?"_

"_Mommy said we have to listen to what you say." Jeremy yelled._

"_Exactly. Now, two minutes until cleanup time."_

"_Ok." They both said sadly._

_Jeremy and Elena began playing again, so I smiled and walked out._

_End Flashback_

Both children had grown up into strong and independent people who took care of each other. Elena was a beautiful young woman who reminded me of her father. She protected people she loved no matter what it cost her. Jeremy however, reminded me of his mother. He loved and cared for her sister no matter what happened. He supported her decisions and knew exactly what to say to help her. Their parents would have been so proud of them.

**Elena's POV**

After getting Ada's approval to stay for the rest of the week, I sent Damon a quick text saying to go home first and that I would go home with Jeremy. I went out the front door to sit on the porch in the warm and quiet night. I dialled the number I had called so many times in the past. It rang five times before I finally heard his voice. Full of hesitation.

"Elena." He breathed, "Is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine."

"How was the trip? Did you guys find anything out?"

I knew what he was trying to ask, but decided I would tell him what was happening first. I pretended not to understand the message behind his question.

"Not really. Kol killed our only lead. But Jeremy is going to be moving back to Mystic Falls. Back home. Turns out one of his friends here was Kol."

"When is he moving back?"

"At the end of this week. I already told Ada. Turns out she knows about vampires to."

"That's not surprising I guess."

"Anna's back again. She was using Jeremy to find her mother."

"What? How is she alive again? I thought we closed the door to the other side."

"Anna's a vampire."

"Oh. How's Jeremy doing?"

"He's dealing. But he'll be fine."

"Are you and Damon almost home?"

"I'm staying here with Jeremy. I'm going to leave with him at the end of the week. I don't know where Damon is. I told him to go home first."

"Ok then. Have fun in Denver. I'll see you soon." There was a pause, "Damon just went upstairs. What happened? He looks pissed."

"He found out that I went on the trip to see if I had feelings for him. After I kissed him again."

There was a long pause. I was hesitant because I saw the look on Stefan's face after I told him the first time. It was full of pain and betrayal. All I could think of was that expression on his face.

"I'm sorry Stefan. I'm so sorry."

He took a long breath before responding, "It's ok Elena. If you choose him, it's ok. I just want you to be happy with him. Good night Elena."

"No Stefan. It's not him. It's you. It's always been you and it always will be." I yelled into my phone, "I care about Damon. I always will. But I love him like I love Jeremy. Please. Don't leave me again." I begged.

Silence.

"Stefan?"

"I love you Elena. I love you so much."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Not knowing that I had been holding my breath in the first place. He didn't hang up. He heard what I said.

"I love you too. I'll be home soon. Make sure Damon doesn't do anything stupid."

"I will. You have fun in Denver with Jeremy. Be safe."

"I will Stefan. I'll see you at the end of the week. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

I hung up then stayed where I was. I looked up at the sky thinking. I could finally be with Stefan again. Back to the way we were before Klaus came. While also wondering if my parents were somewhere up there watching over me and Jeremy. Protecting us.

Suddenly I heard footsteps approaching. I sat up, quickly becoming very alert. A shadow approached me. Too gracefully to be human. If they were looking for me, I wouldn't have enough time to get into the house. I looked around for a weapon and found a broken branch lying on the ground beside me. I held onto it. Readying myself to attack. Hoping I would be ok.

**Yes! Chapter 5. Done. :) Kind of a cliffhanger. I'll update sooner if I can get more reviews. I guess I'm no longer updating once a month now. Review on your way out! :) Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**I know I haven't updated this story in a while, so this update is a lot shorter just to see if anyone is still reading. I'll keep going if I get reviews for this.**

**Now we find out what happens to Elena!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything but Ada and Sean.**

**Elena's POV**

"Who's there?" I asked hesitantly. "Hello?"

The footsteps got louder as the person got closer. I stood still with the branch hidden behind my back. Suddenly, someone appeared right in front of me resulting in me dropping the branch on the ground.

"Anna. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Jeremy. I need to talk to him."

"No Anna. I know what you did to him and I'm not going to let you hurt him even more."

"None of that was true Elena. I just needed my mother to calm down. To listen to me."

"I don't care what your reason was. He trusted you and helped you and all you did was hurt him. I'm not going to let that happen again. Please, just stay away from him."

"Ok. Please just tell him I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of it."

Then she turned and walked away, so I went back inside.

**Anna's POV**

After talking to Elena, I headed home. It was time to deal with my mother. I had brought her home earlier and told her that I was going out to get something. Thankfully, she left me alone and stayed in the house. I opened the door and yelled into the house.

"Momma? I'm home."

She walked to the door in an apron and smiled.

"I made some dinner if you feel like eating. And I went to the blood bank today to get us some blood."

"Yeah. That sounds great."

We both sat down and ate in silence. My mother kept looking up at me wanting to say something but then looked down again and continued eating. Finally I had had enough.

"Just say it already. What have you wanted to say to me since I got home?"

"Why did you get Jeremy to help find me if you love him?"

"What do you mean? I don't love him."

"I can see it on your face Anna. When you went out, you went to see him didn't you."

"Yes."

"And what did you say to him?"

"Nothing. Elena wouldn't let me talk to him. She didn't want me to upset him even more."

"I'm sorry for getting upset about you being with Jeremy. I guess I should have expected you would find him again sometime. I know he didn't have anything to do with me being trapped in the tomb, but it will take time for me to stop blaming him and his family."

"It doesn't matter. He's moving back to Mystic Falls soon with Elena."

"Then it's decided. We will be going back to Mystic Falls too."

**I know this was short but I wasn't sure if I should continue or not. If I can get 5 reviews then I'll continue. If not then thanks to everyone who has been reading this and thank you for all your reviews. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Hey guys. So I've decided that I would update anyway even though I only got 4 reviews. Hopefully this time I'll get a few more.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything but Ada and Sean.**

**Jeremy's POV**

"Jer! Are you almost done packing?" Elena yelled from the ground floor.

"Almost done. Unlike some people, I have quite a bit of stuff since the plan was for me to live here."

"Hurry up. We're going to eat with Ada and Sean before we leave. They should already be waiting for us at the restaurant."

I quickly threw the last of my stuff in my bag and pulled the zipper shut. I grabbed all my bags and thundered down the stairs to be greeted with an angry Elena.

"What took you so long? We're going to be so late."

"Sorry. Jeez. Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." I said with a smile.

As I walked out the door to load the rest of the bags, Elena punched my arm then ran past me into the car, so I couldn't hit her back.

"Hey! Who said you get to drive? This is my car. You decided to leave yours in Mystic Falls."

"Because we had to come and find you."

"Not my problem. I'm driving. So get out."

"Fine, what about this? You let me drive to the restaurant and you can drive all the way back to Mystic Falls while I sleep."

"Fine. But just so you know, I'm not going to let you sleep during the trip back. I'll keep you up with stories and terrible summer camp songs."

"You are truly terrible. Now hurry up and get in the car. We are so late."

**Elena's POV**

"That was an awesome lunch. I'm really going to miss this place."

"Well, you and Jeremy are welcome to visit Sean and I at any time."

"Thank you guys for everything. Especially when I asked if Jeremy could live with you guys on such short notice."

"No problem hun." Ada said to me as she pulled me into a hug.

Jeremy was next to be pulled into a hug while I hugged Sean. We said all of our goodbyes, then Ada and Sean watched as we got into the car. One last wave to them and we were on our way home. With me stuck in the passenger seat listening to camp songs.

**Ada's POV**

We watched as Jeremy and Elena drove off.

"They've grown up so much Sean. Can you believe it? It's been 8 years since we have seen Miranda or Grayson. And their kids have grown up to be just like them. Elena is just as beautiful as her mother was and Jeremy has grown up to be such a handsome young man."

"Miranda and Grayson would have been so proud of them. I wish we could have seen them again before the accident. I can't believe we let our jobs get in the way. They were always there for us."

"They never minded that though Sean. They were fine with emails and an occasional picture from us. And as for everything they've done for us, well, we can repay them for that by watching out for their children and making sure they have a safe place to go if they ever need it."

**Elena's POV**

"Elena. Elena. Wake up Elena." The voice kept nagging and something kept shaking me.

"Go away." I mumbled.

"Come on Elena. We're home."

"No. Go away Jer."

**Jeremy's POV**

"Come on Elena. It's late. I want to go to sleep too."

Nothing. Guess I was going to have to carry her to her room. I gave up and went to the trunk to bring all the bags in first. Once all the bags were inside, I tried shaking Elena again. Still nothing. I lifted her up and closed the door then started my way up the stairs. Oh how I missed the days when I was smaller than Elena and she would carry me upstairs. I put her down on her bed then pulled her shoes off. I gently put the blanket over her then headed to my own room to go to sleep.

As I was finishing up in the bathroom, I heard a noise outside the room. I quickly opened the door to make sure Elena was ok, and I found her sleeping comfortably in her bed with no one else in her room. I quickly picked up the pair of scissors from the counter before heading into my own room. I didn't see anything.

"Jeremy." A voice behind me called. I could recognize it from anywhere. The scissors in my hand automatically stared to lower. I wasn't in danger.

"Anna. What are you doing here?" I said lifelessly without turning around.

"I need you to listen to me."

"No Anna. I need you to leave me alone and let me move on." I turned around and yelled.

"Why don't you believe me? If I was really just using you, why would I go through all this trouble to get you back?"

"I don't know. Maybe there's something else you still need help with."

"I didn't mean anything that I said that day. I needed my mother to calm down."

"I'm tired Anna. It's been a long day of packing and driving. Please just leave me alone."

"For what its worth, Jer, I do love you and I am sorry. Goodnight."

After she disappeared I got into bed and pulled the covers over me. Drifting off to sleep almost immediately.

**Pearl's POV**

"Anna? is that you?"

"Yes momma. I'm home."

"How did talking with Jeremy go?"

"He won't listen. It's no use. I've lost him."

"No you haven't sweetheart. You just have to give him some time to figure things out."

"Ok momma. I'm going to sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight sweetheart."

I watched as she trudged up the stairs to her room. It's my fault. I did this to their relationship. Why couldn't I have just stayed calm? I have to fix this. I have to put my hate for their ancestors aside for my daughter's happiness. I will fix this very soon.

**First time writing in Pearl's POV. Not sure if that turned out well or not. Hopefully it did. Tell me what you guys thought of that chapter. Lots of reviews are appreciated. :) Thanks for reading.**


End file.
